La loca academia sinsentido de Amoríos Absurdos
by Poisonbird
Summary: AU- Jopata, me he dado un golpe con la puerta. Todos nuestros personajes favoritos acuden a una academia que proporciona un título muy absurdo, mientras cosas familiares pasan en el entorno escolar. ¿Quién aprobará el curso? ¿Quién suspenderá? ¡El reality show más esperado de la historia! / ¡TENEMOS YAOI Y COMIDA CHINA CON LIMONES DE GUARNICIÓN!
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAMER: No os toméis esta obra __**EN SERIO. **__Es una parodia de fanfics en general y, ¿shippings? I dunno, eso dependerá de vosotros. Vayan al final para más información. Mientras, disfrute de este estúpido diálogo, que, entre carcajadas di vida con mis teclas. _

* * *

><p>Un bonito día en la Tierra como cualquier otro, todo bonito. Los cántaros parajeaban pájaros de amorcilla sin lepra, como si aquel día iría a surgir otra pareja que, vaya, hay bastantes en el universo. Y estoy harta.<p>

Predicciones aparte, repetimos; estamos en la tierra, los pájaros cantan, no los cántaros echan pájaros. En alguna parte de Estados Unidos, es septiembre; empiezan las clases. Las campanadas repican, la iglesia tiene campanas, y están tocando por el funeral de Hussie, pero eso era algo que no tenía ninguna importancia, pues no es un elemento importante de la trama.

La academia Homestuck es una academia de prestigio donde los mejores estudiantes (treinta-y-cuatro; doce trolls, doce ancestros, cuatro críos, otros cuatro críos, ocho niños en total y dos grises verdes) estudian para el título de artes oscuras de los Países Bajos. Y además, también aprendían física, química, biología, arte, matemáticas... todo lo que se da en una academia. No había ni director ni perfectos, por lo que de todo podía pasar. He aquí por qué algunos lo llaman "El hogar de la anarquía". Y las brechas espacio-temporales no eran nada infrecuentes. Así que... era el primer día. En una amplia sala de nogal, los treinta-tantos tíos esperaban el discurso del director, pero claro, no existía. Todos se quedaron expectantes durante las eternas cuatro horas. Una de las trolls estaba con la sonrisa del gato Cheesire puesta ya durante todo el rato, burlándose de todos los idiotas que esperaban a que pasara algo. El tiempo pasaba y los muy solo se limitaban a mirar al estrado.

Finalmente, una voz chillona y gris habló por todos, cansado de esperar. Al fin.

─Bien. Como veo que no hay líder aquí, YO seré quien tome el mando. ¡Así que, gusanos, déjenme subir al escenario!

─Ya reventó el enano.─ Dijo un tío con gafas de azabache plástico.

─¡CÁLLATE, STRIDER!─ Y se subió al escenario. ─Bien, caraculos. Soy vuestro dios, Karkat. ¡Yo dirijo este colegio a partir de ahora porque me sale de los-!

─Francamente, mi querido ancestro, creo que tu actitud pusilánime e impulsiva ante esta situación de los hechos es bastante indecente para un director. Sugiero que yo, Kankri Vantas, ascienda tiránicamente como director, pues soy serio, sabio, hablador, charlatán, didáctico, tocable, quejón, tengo queso rojo, soy mutante y, lo más importante; pertenezco a la liga de los X-Men y soy un reconocido miembro. Así que si me permiten-

─¡BLABLABLABLABLA, eres idiota, cara-pedo, déjame pronunciar mis palabras de líder!

─Pero...─, habló una rubia de pelo corto, ─Técnicamente, nadie ha podido elegir quién es el más adecuado para ser el director de la academia. No sabemos si alguien va a usar ese poder en contra del pueblo.

─Eeeh... Rose, me has quitado la legalidad de encima. Ese campo era mío.─ Dijo otra troll.

─Como sangre alta, debo de decir que unas elecciones no son adecuadas para el sistema de castas. Sugiero que los más FUERTES tienen que ser directores y profesores de este colegio.─ Dijo el ginete.

─Esou, esou, danos poder, Equius. Eliminaremos a los terrestres de una pez por todas.

─No, tú no ascenderás, Eridan. El payaso lo hará.

─¿Keh?─ Y dijo seguido el payaso.

─El es un sangrealta de raza pura. Es superior a todos nosotros. Además de que es el mesías. Sí. Creo en él.

─Pero mi hijo de la grandísima fruta, yo no estoy hecho para ser líder. Karkat es el menda, tío.

─¡OOOOH, SÍ, HE GANADO, CAPULLOS!─ Y gritó victorioso. También gritaba antes, pero esta vez el grito llegó al vecindario más lejano y dio la vuelta en ochenta días.

─Todos aquí somos estudiantes. No podemos permitirnos el lujo de ser directores.─ Y dijo la señorita Maryam junior.

─¿¡Pero entoncez para qué hemoz venido!? Zoiz todoz unoz idiotaz, mira que apuntaroz a una ezcuela zin perzonal.─ Ahora era el troll cool con gafas 3D quien hablaba.

─¡Ojojió, esto es tan EXCITANTE!

Y ya, cuando solo le faltaba aún unos cuantos para hablar, una mujerzuela se levantó del asiento y subió al estrado. Toda llena de tatuajes y pircerings, se atrevió a tomar la palabra y asumir el mando que era del proyector de la sala y la responsabilidad que era el micrófono.

─Pues ya que no van a decidirse nunca, yo he decidido asumir el puesto de madre de todos Y de directora de este maldito colegio. Tengo mil años de experiencia, y pienso que seré una bueeena directora.

─¡Oh, no, mamá, por favor!─ Se quejó Kankri.

─Oh sí, mamá. Tú aún eres muy pequeño para manejar un colegio.─ Dijo Porrim.

─Tch. Madres.

─Haré que todos se hamen con todo el mundo, independientemente del sexo que sean-

─¡LO SIENTO, NO HOMO!─ Y gritó John, que se iba volando para la puerta. Pero Porrim Maryam apretó un botón anti-fugas, y la puerta se acorazó con una plancha de metal. También cayó un yunque en la cabeza del pobre John. Afortunadamente, aquí nadie muere y John revive.

─¡PURRTESTO, SEÑORÍA, TÚ NO PUEDES HACER QUE TODOS NOS AMEMOS, YO SÍ PUEDO HACERLO, SOY MAGE OF HEART, JOSHUA!─ Y gritó Meulin. Su traductor particular de signos llamado Kurloz se tapó los oídos al no poder soportar este grito de fangirl infernal.

─Pues vale, tú serás profesora de romance.

─Yay.─ Dijo la gata.

─¿¡PERO QUÉ CLASE DE ASIGNATURA ES ESA!? MENUDA MI-

─Caliborn, tú serás el abusón del colegio.

─¿Espera, qué? ¿También asignas a los abusones?─ Y preguntó al fin el cherub. Aleluya, hermano, por fin alguien que no es troll ni humano.

─Sí, los asigno.

─A Nepeta le asignaré el puesto de chica neko kawaii.

─¡YAY!

─En cuanto a la sección literaria...

La otra cherub sintió que era su momento. Años y años escribiendo fanfiction, con múltiples plotwists y personajes profundos van a merecer la pena. ¿Habrá leído su mejor obra? ¿La conocerá, acaso? Igual le pedirá que escriba sobre romances estúpidos, pero ella se las arreglaba bien. Calliope era una buena escritora. Podía hacer grandes intrigas, y enormes tramas. Pero sus sueños fueron hechos a pedazos cuando la señora Maryam pronunció el nombre del mayor cateto menos apto para aquella tarea.

─... se la voy a asignar a Mituna.

─AJSKDAJKLAJGKLAJKLAKJGAL.

─¿¡QUÉ!? ¡No puede hacerme esto! ¡He escrito una novela de dieciséis tomos, con todo lo que puedas pedir de una buena historia! ¿¡Y VA Y LE ASIGNA LA SECCIÓN A ESE TARADO!?

─Cállese, a ti no te conozco de nada. ¿Cuándo visitaste tú nuestra burbuja? ¿Nunca, verdad? Pues ya está. Tú serás el don nadie de la academia. Eres muy IC.

─Pero no es justo...

─En cuanto al resto, Sollux enseñará a ligar con los videojuegos, Latula será la radical, cómo no, Meenah será la diva, Karkat será conserje.

─¡JODER, GRACIAS!

─John será el que niega su homosidad.

─¿Por qué se la toman conmigo?

─Dave y Strider serán los cools.

─Cool.

─Roxy será la borracha del pueblo.

─¿Pero keahcoña solor por tener una voteia de wiski en mil manos tengio que ser la borrasha del puevlo?

─... Sí.

─Pueh perfecto.

Y se bebió toda la botella.

─En cuanto a los demás no sé, ya lo pensaré. Parece que alguien no se acuerda de vosotros.

Y de repente, todo huele a quemado.

─¡PUES NO! ¡YO QUIERO QUE ME NOTICEEN! ¡MIRAD, MIRAD, HE PRENDIDO FUEGO A LA SALA, WUUUUUUU!─ Gritó Serket Jr. Y entonces se desató el pánico. Aradia seguía pensando que habrá una fiesta de cadáveres después de que pase el incendio.

─¡Orden, orden, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORDEN! ¡QUE NO CUNDA EL PÁNICO, ASIGNARÉ UN BOMBERO! ¡EEEH, TAVROS!

─Quiero llegar a ser el mejor, el mejor que habrá jamás. Mi causa es ser entrenador, tras mi gran prueba real.

─¡PUES DATE PRISA Y CAPTURA UN SQUIRTLE, ANONADO!

Y eso hizo. Bajo un tablón medio abierto, se encontró una pokéball- eh, ups, fandom equivocado. Digo que se encontró una bola de Fiduspawn y sacó a un ssquiiiiteador de agua, que era un monstruo tortuga morado que lanzaba agua por el...

Pie.

Y extinguió las llamas con un chorro multicolor. El humo los colocó a todos, y pasaron cosas muy raras. Entonces todos se pusieron en marcha al día siguiente y las clases empezaron...

* * *

><p><em>Hola, mi nombre es Poisonbird y esto es un anuncio. ¿Quieren que esto sea la obra más surrealista que vieron jamás? ¿Tienen alguna idea estrambótica que haga que el lector se tire de la ventana? Manden un MP a Poisonbird con el título de "Surgerencia loca" y será apuntada para el próximo episodio. ¡Pero tengan en cuenta que solo habrán cinco, solo CINCO EPISODIOS de esta absurda historia! ¡Así que aprovechen y hagan su pedido ya por 99 con 99 más un céntimo de gastos de envío! (Es broma, no tienes que pagar para sugerir. ¡Solo faltaría!)<em>

_PD: No se atribuirá el autor de la idea. Así que olvidaos de la fama [?]._

_PD2: Podéis proponer ships, pero no se garantiza que sus OTP salgan de forma deseada._


	2. Chapter 2

_Eeeeh... aquí Poisonbird. ¡Muchas gracias por su poco apoyo! Parece que nadie quiere que vayan de excursión o sucedan cosas que digan "oh, mira, es eso", ¿verdad? ¡No, claro que no! ¡Queremos líos apasionados entre dos tipos o un tipo y una tipa! ¡Y encima teniendo un sentido canónico! ¡CANÓOOOOOOOOOOONICO!_

_Ejem. Claro que dije que podían enviarlos. Y... sus... peticiones han sido escuchadas. Por supuesto, dije que no garantizaría que salieran como lo hubieran imaginado. Y es que aquí no es que escriba como es debido._

_En fin, cosas mías aparte... ¡he aquí, un episodio más de esta porquería, que se llama!:_

**Amour in the air**

A veces, una canción es mejor que una narración para adelantar lo que va a haber en el primer día de clases, después del golpe de estado de la señora mayor Maryam. Y he aquí la canción:

_Call out the instigators  
>Because there's something in the air<br>We've got to get together sooner or later  
>Because the revolution's here, and you know it's right<br>And you know that it's right_

…

Espera, esta no es. Bueno, que le den.

Volviendo al colegio... que tiene baldosas de crema color, las luces a tope y las puertas... bah, ¿a quién le importan los detalles estructurales? El caso es que todos andaban por los pasillos, dirigiéndose sosamente a las clases que les tocaba a cada uno. Y es que estaban todos mezclados, y no eran tantos como para dividirse en grupos.

La primera clase era de japonés. No, mentira, se daba en jamones.

En jabones*

Japones**

JAPONÉS***

Dammit, Open Office, no me quites los acentos, maldito bastardo.

─Watashi wa Meigdo Damara des. Damara-san no bokunopico.

─¿Qué dice?─ Le susurró Jane al oído de Horuss.

─Ha dicho... eeeh... "Soy Damara Medigo." Y... lo que sigue... eeeh... ¿"A Damara-san le gusta Boku no Pico"?

─¡EW, QUÉ ASCO!─ Gritó Meulin, que, pese a ser profe tenía que acudir a clases igual.

─Ieieieieieie!─ Obviamente, ella no quería decir eso. Le gustaba más las cosas que fueran... me callo.

─Parece que alguien no sabe hablar japones, jejejejejeje.─ Y dijo Aradia, su primogénita.

─Nademonai. Kyo ta woriwa... ¡"Gineconologianoru" des!

─Hoy vamos a dar... ginecología. Aaaah, por eso habla en japonés.─ Era bastante deducible. Las lenguas extranjeras se usan para censurar contenidos inapropiados.

─Pero si no nos vamos a enterar una miércoles. ¿Cómo vamos a aprender?─ Se preguntó Kanaya. Que lista ella, ha dicho una cosa muy obvia.

─Tranquila. Yo tengo un traductor que puede traducir todas las guarrerías que dice.

─¿Y ze puede zaber qué zoztware uza tu traductor?

─Eeeh... Traductor de Google.

─¡Menuda mierda!─ Exclamó Sollux. Sí, todos son tontos aquí. Tanto que no preparan sus lecciones antes de dar clase.

─Esa lengua viperina, Sollux.─ Habló de nuevo Kanaya.

─Yo hablo como me de la gana, sorra.

Para que lo entiendan, sorra es arena en catalán. Por supuesto, es otra palabrota camuflada.

─¿Qué me-?

─Shhhhhhhhhh... que va a hablar...

Y es que Damara los miraba con una cara de poseída... los que tenía los muertos, vaya.

─Kyō wa seishokukikei kara hajimemashou..

─"Vamos a empezar desde el sistema femenino en la actualidad."

─Mazu, warai no tōkō wa, sheru ni hairimasu.

─"En primer lugar, el mensaje de la risa entra en Shell". Oh, wait, ahora me dice que habla suaji... "Mazu, Mirai no hay fluidos, Kisheru es irimasu"... ¿Cómo, quién, cuándo, por qué?

─Soshite rizumikaru ni Naibu o poisute Iku.─ Parecía que estaba disfrutando con esto.

─"Y me voy dentro de su basura rítmicamente".

─¡NYA, YO NO LO AGUANTO, ME MARCHO DE AKI!

─Vete del Ikea, ya de pazo. Total, ezto no tiene ningún zentido...─ Le dijo Sollux indiferente.

─PUES YO TAMBIÉN. ESTO SE LEE COMO O SEA MUY GUARRO.

Kurloz le daba paps paps en el hombro de la segunda Legión.

─Watashi wa, kansetsu, subete kanpeki o jisan shinagara, sate, deru.

─"Lo haría, conjunta, mientras perfecta llevar su todo, Bueno, ven fuera."

No hicieron más caso a la profesora de artes oscuras. Las dos gatas y mimo se fueron a los pasillos a tomar todo por saco. Igual lo hicieron unos cuantos. Los diagramas resultaban algo desagradables a la vista. Y encima lo que decía la profe, aunque traducido, no tenía ni un pipo sentido.

Así que... la neko kawaii del colegio se fue caminando por ahí. Fantaseando sobre bonitas parejas, a veces absurdas, otras que podrían tener lugar en unos segundos. Como con la fregona por el suelo, el cubo triangulado por el agua, las manos grises-rojizas por el palo de la fregona...

No podía parar de mirar a ese conserje trabajador, que gruñía para sus adentros "tierra, trágame, ¿por qué no fui yo el director, si era el favorito de los foros, habría conquistado este maldito colegio de satanás"... ¡no, quita el palo de la fregona! ¡Se shipearía el, ella y el armario de la limpieza! Exacto. Un trío de lo más perverso. Junto con la oscuridad y las cucarachas... vale, las cucarachas no, son asquerosas a más no poder. Pero lo oscurito es de lo más atractivito.

Entonces se puso a sus espaldas y murmuró temblorosamente:

─S-s-s-sem-paii...

Parece que algo aprendió de las clases de perponés. Y el pobre janitor lo oyó y tuvo que mirar la cara de gatito con botas de Nepeta. Tuvo que fruncir unos cuatro ceños por lo menos para demostrar gráficamente su desprecio. Y pese a ello, ella aún se quedaba embobada como gato a la hierba roja.

─Cásate conmigo.

Y en tunas, levantó las cejas hasta que sus ojos se trasladaron a los cuernos y su cara se ponía tomate como rojo. Y le dio un anillo y sonaron las campanas, y ella se vistió de un vestido blanco y largo y el corseje también se puso muy mono muy elegante, y las palomas volaron y... atacaron.

En SUS SUEÑOS. Al menos supongo que disfrutaron con la vista, jejejeje.

Y entonces se fue siempre por detrás del Cochegato, mirando como limpiaba furioso, deseando que se fuera de ahí, pero ella pensaba que nanai, de ahí no se movía. Entonces, harto de que la miraran y de limpiar, gritó a los cuatro vientos y dijo:

─¡BAAAAAASTÁ! ¡ESTOY HARTO! ¡VOY A FORMAR UNA PANDILLA, MALDITA SEA! ¡Y TOMAREMOS EL CONTROL DE LA ACADEMIA Y TENDRÉ EL PUESTO QUE ME PERTENECE, JODER!

─¿Puedo unirme yo, sempaiiiiiiii?─ Volvió a hablar Nepeta.

─Eh... sí, ¿por qué no?

─¿Eso quiere decir que te vas a casar conmigo y tendremos gatitos?

─¡NO!

─Jo. Me da igual, ya serás mío... algún día.─ Dijo con los ojos en línea. Daba miedo, la stalker.

─Primera pifia del día; decir gritando tus planes. ¡Dilo más alto, que lo oiga todo el mundo!─ Habló a hurtadillas Aradia. Era divertido ver las caras de desconcierto de algunos, pero dejó de ser divertido cuando se fueron casi todos y se quedaron solo las más interesados en ligar más Horuss.

─¿Qué dijiste?

─Eeeh... ¿que me dejarás entrar en la pandilla? Quisiera ver el colegio arder.

─¿Pero la pirómana no era Vriska?

─Uuuuuuh... ¿corpse party?

─Vale, eso suena más a ti.

─Eh, sorro, yo también quiero ver cómo la cagaz.

─¿Qué?

─... Que cómo la líaz, key key. A ver qué logramoz con la pandillita, jejejejejejejeje.

─Me parece perfecto, Sollux.─ Dijo Karkat. Y entonces, una banda bandálica nació. Se hacían llamar...

LOS SANGREBAJAS.

No madres, no finolis, no shippings humanos.

Ese era su eslogan de promoción. Que teman todo el mundo.

Meanwhile, en otro rincón, Meulin hacía un gráfico en una libreta sobre parejas potenciales, y Kurloz asistía a sus tonterías proponiendo lenguas con signos. Y entonces, algo le despitó de su tarea.

¿Qué era ese casco de colores? Se acercó a ese loquillo. Meulin no podía hacer más que mirar. Uy, eso va a ser interesante. Su asesor, con el profesor de literatura. Era un buen partido. Era muy chachi. Era muy...

¡Eh, NO! ¡SU ASESOR SE FUGABA CON MITUNA! ¿¡QUIÉN LE VA A TRADUCIR AHORA!?

─ASKJSAKSJKDJKASJDKDJSAKDASJADSK, QUE DIVERTDO EZ EZTO, POR DIOOOOOOOOZ.─ Decía moviendo los brazos Mituna mientras Kurloz le llevaba a brazos. Se descosería la boca por él, de verdad.

Pero fue de enseguida interrumpido. Un par de toques hicieron que Kurloz parara en seco y tirara a Mituna en el proceso. Era Calliope, la don nadie de la academia, la pobre escritora que se quedó sin curro en el entorno escolar.

─Perdone, abuelo, ¿podría hablar con Mituna un momento?

El mimo asintió en silencio y se apartó. Entonces la cherub se acercó al pequeño loco.

─Escuche, señor Captor, necesito de su ayuda. Sé que quiere mucho su trabajo, pero resulta que ese es mi sueño y, bueno, en fin, me siento como si me lo hubiera arrebatado. ¿Podría por favor darme ese puesto? Le recompensaré enormemente con mi juju, si lo hace.

Entonces Mituna se levantó de repente.

─Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehkhkhk loziento pero eztoy MUY ENAMORADO AHORA MIZMO, no puedo atendente.

─¡¿Enamorado de un mimo que le acaba de coger sin permiso?! ¡Pero bueno, señor! ¿¡Tanto le cuesta hacer feliz a una pobre y desolada cherub!? ¡No me sea cafre, se lo ruego por favor!

─BLABLABLABLABLAZ, habla con la directora, no puedo darte mi puezto ahora, ¡largo!─ Y se volvió a subir en los brazos de Kurloz y Kurloz hizo SKREEEEEEEEEEEEE.

Tenía la rabia por dentro. Tenía que hablar con la directora. Así que se fue para su despacho. Y dentro del despacho, Porrim esperaba su tacita de chocolate, a manos de su mijo Kankri. El hijo tuvo que vestirse de criada, como castigo por saltarse las clases.

─Aquí tienes... "madame".─ Dijo mientras ponía la taza en el escritorio, con gran desdén.

─A ver si aprendes así la lección; nunca te pases las clases de ginecología.

─¿¡Pero como pretendes que aprenda algo con esa profesora!? Para empezar, hablaba una lengua extranjera, y francamente, pienso que una clase así para alumnos de seis ciclos solares es totalmente innecesaria. ¡Y es que casi todos han pasado! ¡No es justo que tenga que pagarlo yo solo!

─Blablabla, Kankri, Damara es una profesora excelente, es su campo, ha experimentado mucho ahí.

─¡Pero si no la entiendes ni tú, madre! ¿¡Cómo quieres que aprendamos obscenidades en una lengua que, por cierto, no usa ni si quiera el alfabeto humano!?

─¡Pero es importante, hijo! ¡Algún día tendrás que hacerlo!

Toc, toc. La puerta dijo.

─... ¿Puedes darme un suéter ya? No quiero que me vean así.

─No, te aguantas. Adelante.

La puerta se abrió tímidamente sacando a una calavera verde.

─Eh... hola... ¿bonito cosplay, Kankri?

─No es bonito, es bochornoso.

─Como sea.─ Finalmente entró del todo.

─Cierra la puerta, hija mía, por favor.─ Y Calliope cerró la puerta. ─Siéntese y...

Miró luego la silla. Era muy rara. Tenía grilletes, para empezar. ¿Y tenía electroshocks, tal vez?

─Eh, no, gracias, prefiero estar levantada.

─Por favor.

─No, será un momento, de verdad.

─¿Pero no quieres probar lo cómodo que es?

─¡Por favor usted! En teoría es la madre de todos, ¿¡no!? ¡¿Entonces por qué me hace sentar en una silla eléctrica?! ¿¡Eso no es maltrato!?

─Pero las descargas son leves... y muy placen-

─¡Que no, olvídelo!

─Vale, vale, está bien, ¿qué se te ofrece?

─Quiero que retire a Mituna del puesto y que me de a mí el suyo.

─¿Perdón?

─Que quiero dirigir la sección literaria. Tengo experiencia, mire este libro.─ Y sacó su libro de su Sylladex. ─¿Qué le dio Mituna para demostrar sus aptitudes? Nada, ¿verdad? Y mire yo. Tengo un libro que se ha vendido y todo. ¡No sabe cómo me encanta escribir! ¡Esto lo prueba!

Porrim miró la portada con sumo interés.

─Hum. ¿Es un romcon?

─No. Es un mago que batalla con los malos con la varita y a veces jugando a ajedrez. No me digas que es una idea intri-

Ahí va. Uno de sus ejemplares, tirado a la basura.

─Lo siento, cariño. Pero no es el tipo de literatura que vamos a dar en este colegio. ¡Además, Mituna es un cielo! ¿¡Sabes lo que hay detrás de ese casco!? ¡Pelo! ¡Un pelo que le tapa sus ojos! ¡Es una ricura, de veras! Además, puede que tengas un romance rojo y todo con él.

Maldita sea. Su libro, en el cubo. Total desprecio hacia una obra maestra. Eso le enfurecía. La vena de la frente se hinchaba mogollón. Su cabeza temblaba. Sus colmillos chirriaban. ¡Y será ignorante! ¡El único cuadrante que podían tener los Cherubs eran del tipo negro! ¡NEEEEEEEEGRO! Emitió un grito furioso. La tierra tembló, y Porrim se llevó la taza de chocolate en los labios tranquilamente. Kankri se fue echando leches, fugándose del inminente terror. La gris verde era ahora una serpiente verde que tenía un aura multicolor. Y entonces gritó;

─¡POR SLYYYYYYYYYTHERIIIIIIIN!

Y lanzó fuego por la sala. Hizo explotar el distribuidor de agua, la silla ardió en llamas, Porrim solo miraba. La serpiente salió de clases. Y mientras, John, Tavros y Rufioh estaban en un banco sentados sin decir nada... hasta ahora. Empezó Rufioh, claro.

─¿No sentís algo en el aire, chicos?

─Sí, Rufioh. Siento algo... ¿pero qué?─ Dijo Tavros.

─Es... como algo caliente, ¿no?─ Dijo John.

─¿Como el torso de Nicolas Cage?─Preguntó Rufioh.

─¡NO, NO SOY HOMO!

─Es... sí, es caliente y... ¿tierno, tal vez?

─Amor.─ Dijo Rufioh. ─Es amor.─ Y entonces pasó Calliope veloz, lanzando llamas por doquier. Tavros se alteró, enfadado.

─¿¡QUÉ VA A SER AMOR, IDIOTAS!? ¡ES FUEGO, MALDITA SEA!

─Eso explica por qué tenía tanto calor.─ Dijo Rufioh. Tavros se llevó la mano en la frente.

─Tengo que extinguir el fuego.

Y entonces sacó una fidusball, y gritó;

─¡ADELANTE PINGUARR, ARACNOS, PAPÁ PITUFO Y SQUERROL!

Y salió un pingüino con un gorro de capitán y un garfio. Era una Fidusbestia de tipo pirata/bombero, bastante difífil de entrenar. Pero lo tenía domado. Y luego los otros tres también. Las fidusbestias tipo pirata eran geniales, fuertes, y más sobre el agua.

─¡Apagad las llamas, vamos!

Pero los tres piratas se rebelaron contra Tavros, y le atacaron. Pensaba que tenía suficientes medallas para entrenarlos, pero no, estaba equivocado. Solo Squerrol iba apaciguando las llamas con el agua del pie, lentamente. Para colmo, cuando el torito estaba debilitado en el suelo, pasó Vriska por encima y echó gasolina en todo el recinto, riéndose como loca y diciendo con burla: "Hoooooooola Tavros ;;;;D".

John tuvo una revelación tras eso. Sobre lo que se sentía en el aire. Percibió algo más que pastelitos quemados, paredes quemadas y amor.

─No. Los vientos traen algo más que fuego y amor. Más malo todavía...


	3. Chapter 3

_Etto... sorry for la irregularité de entrega... pero verán que esta story no tiene muchos reviews y, well, watashi algo disgusted porque los capuchinni no me dan muchas ideas... eeeh... demo... bueno, no, es a lie, he estado viciada a Spore. Sí, en mayúsculas, porque es el nombre del game al que estuve vicied. _

_*¡PB está tan confusa que se hizo daño a sí misma!*_

_Dejemos las mezclas lingüísticas, leñe.__Claro que me han dado ideas fuera de aquí, y voy a aplicarlas con mucho gusto. Gracias por su apoyo y sigan así durante un par de episodios más. Todas vuestras paridas y las mías es todo lo que tengo._

* * *

><p>El mejor título de la historia:<p>

**LEROLEROLERO**

Después de aquellas llamaradas, solo el ala izquierda de la academia quedo ardido. Ardido y llameante. Squerrol hizo un buen trabajo. De hecho, hizo bum porque era la clase de química y habia dispositivos explosivos dentro, no mas. El noticiario de Jane decía que Al Caparra hizo un atentado terrorista y derrumbó las tres mellizas y que han identificado al sujeto como Calliope Mariocal Samasarra Jalapeño Al Capone Massatumepeh Skobherteh, cuyo origen era rusoitalianoarábico y que odiaba todo aliado de E-e-iu. La presa serpiente fue detenida tras calmarse un poco y volver a ser de nuevo un bicho feo, horrendo, horrible, verde, asqueroso, anormal y demasiado Self para esta historia. Poli Sollux le puso las esposas.

─Al agujero con todoz, Calliope Mariocal Zamazarra Jalapeño Al Capone Mzzatumepeh Zkobherteh.

─No me llamo Calliope Mariocal Samasarra Jalapeño Al Capone Massatumepeh Skobherteh, me llamo solo Calliope.

─Loz medioz no dicen lo mizmo, guapona.

─¡OYE, SOLLUX, NO PUEDES DETENER A UNA TERRORISTA SI VAS EN CONTRA DEL COLEGIO ESTANDO EN UNA BANDA DE PRINGADOS! ¡¿PERO EN QUÉ CARAJOS PIENSAS!?─ Preguntó Karkat.

─Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, key ket. ¿No zabez lo que ez una doble vida?

─Eeeeeeeeh

─Zolo eztoy dizimulando que zoy poli para infiltrarme en loz ziztemaz, y zi no qerez perudicar mi plan, baz a tner ke zerrar eza vokaza.

─¡VALE, VALE, NO ERES DE MI BANDA, ERES POLI!

Facepalm para Sollux. Y entonces se llevó a Calliope entre rejas. Las clases fueron interrumpidas por aquello y por una asamblea provocado por aquello. La sala de conferencias es ahora el maldito parlamento de la academia Homestuck. Porrim estaba en el escenario, presidiendo la reunión.

─Buenas, hijos míos. Estamos aquí reunidos para congregar este sagrado matrimonio entre la ley y la convivencia entre alumnos. Si alguien tiene algo que decir, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre.

─¡ESTO ES ESTÚPIDO!─ Gritó Caliborn. ─Pero quiero que maten a mi hermana. ¡SÍ, PENA DE MUERTE, HAGAMOS PENA DE MUERTE!

─Eeeh... con todos mis respetos, creo que si queremos aplicar la ley a su justa medida, tendríamos que organizar un juicio.─ Propuso Terezi.

Todos se revolucionaron. Era evidentísimo que había atentado contra la seguridad del colegio. Y luego Karkat dijo:

─¡SÍ, MI GRUPITO Y YO ACEPTAMOS ESTA ESTÚPIDA PROPUESTA DE MIERDA! ¡HÁGANLA, HÁGANLA!

─¡Estoy con Karkat-sempai!

─¡Pero todos hemos sido testigos de lo que ha provocado! ¡No podemos negar las evidencias! ¡Estaríamos perdiendo el tiempo!─ Exclamó Jane.

Muchos estaban en contra. Casi todos, vaya. Menos la pandilla y Terezi, que quería rolear. Y hablando de ella... se sacó una cereza del bolsillo... sacó la lengua y fue moviéndola con ella. Se podía oír como las babas mojaban la bolita roja y sabrosa del fruto. Como...:

─ReroReroReroReroReroReroReroReroReroReroReroReroReroReroReroReroReroReroReroReroReroReroReroReroReroReroReroReroReroReroReroReroReroReroReroReroReroReroReroReroReroReroReroReroReroReroReroReroReroReroReroReroReroReroReroReroReroReroReroRero.

Y era desagradable. Totalmente. Todos se callaron con cara de asco ante las maravillosas palabras de sabiduría de la legisladora.

─¡POR DIOS, TEREZI, QUÉ PUTO ASCO!─ Gritó Karkat.

─Ugh...─ Dijo Rose.

─¿¡QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO, POR QUÉ TODO EL MUNDO HA PARADO DE MOVER SUS BOCAS!? ¡PURRRRRRRLOZ!─ Era la única que no se enteraba de lo que pasaba. Entonces, Terezi contestó a Karkat:

─Sabe igual que tu sangre, Karkat.

─Y pensar que la vampira era yo.─ Se oyó al fondo.

─Shhhhhhhhhhh ReroReroReroRero. ¿Quieren aceptar mi propuesta y así paro de lamer esta deliciosa cereza? No se arrepentirán.

─Pero-pero-es culpa-

─Pero tenemos que saber por qué lo hizo, ¿no? Jejejejejejeje.

Todos se callaron. Finalmente Porrim dio su decisión.

─Bueno... ya que tenemos a una niña demasiado ruda como para hacer caso a sus mayores, voy a hacerla caso yo y aceptar la propuesta del juicio. Pero a cambio... John va a tener que hacerlo con un macho.

Ahí estaba la cosa mala que sentía en el aire en el capítulo anterior. Lemon homo. El tío gafotas, el pobre leía una revista de gente seria cuando Porrim dijo eso. Y entonces, cogió todo el aire que podía para almacenarlo en los pulmones y gritar:

─¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPE!

Y entonces, se hizo él mismo el aire que sacó con el grito.

─¡MALDITA SEA, GUARDIAS, QUE NO ESCAPE!─ Gritó Porrim. Kankri y Equius, vestidos de Samurais, salieron de entre el público y se quejaron.

─Madre, no quiero ser pesado con esto, pero estoy un poco harto de que me pongas estos ridículos disfraces al que los humanos les llama cosplays. Sabes pefectamente que esto es abochornante e hiriente para el autoestima de un hijo, porque estás mostrándolo como si fuera un rídiculo weirdo que le gusta los disfraces, cosa que yo no soy.

─Pero si el vestido te queda mono, hijo...

─Da igual, yo no me voy a mover de aquí hasta que dejes estas insanas manías ahora mismo.

─Está bien, está bien. Equius, si eres tan amable de ayudar a tu hermano...

─Yo... no obedezco órdenes de un sangrebaja.

─Vale, ¿sabéis qué? Déjenlo. Empecemos el juicio. Todos vayan a la clase de juicios, por favor.

Y todos se fueron a la clase de juicios. Extrañamente, fue Terezi quien se pidió el puesto de abogada. Como no, su rival tenia que ser su vieja compañera de roles, Vriska Sekret, quien se asigno a si misma pirómana, pero Calliope le quito el puesto, así que es ahora el Edgeworth de la academia. El juez sería un claro peluche de dragón llamado Blancanieves, manejado por la mano de Terezi.

─Empieza el juicio contra Calliope Mariocal Samasarra Jalapeño Al Capone Massatumepeh Skobherteh. ¿La defensa esta la listilla está lista?─ Preguntó el juez Terezescamamigo.

─La defensa está lista, su señoría.─ Dijo Terezi.

─¿Y la acusación?

─Terezi, por favor, esto es absuuuuuuuurdo, ¡¿cómo quieres que sea justo si tú eres abogada y juez?! ¡Vas a ganar igual!

─¡Señorita Serket, yo no soy Terezi! ¡Mi nombre es Blancanieves! Voy a tener que darle una penalización por desacato.─ Pronunció el juez.

─¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Oh, nonononono! ¡No lo harás!

Y entonces la persecución hizo sus sucios trucos mentales con Terezi para controlarla y hacer que diga:

─Le retiro la penalización. ¡PERO SERÁS TRAMPOSA!

─Mírate tú, poniendo de favor al juez.

─¿Pero cuándo me van a sacar a declarar...?─ Se preguntó Calliope.

─Bah, esto no lo aguanto, no tiene sentido, es un intento fallido de un episodio recopilatorio, me voy al baño.─ Dijo Karkat y se fue, con Nepeta detrás. ─¡No, Nepeta, quédate aquí!  
>─¡Guau, guau!─ Dijo Nepeta. Y entonces Karkat entró al baño a hacer sus octavas maravillas. No se podía respirar un aire muy puro ahí, pero el silencio y la ausencia de pánfilos que había le tranquilizaba bastante. Los llantos del crío eran paz para sus oídos... no, espera, eso irritaba.<p>

Asqueroso Hueverto, tenía que encerrarse en el baño de al lado.

Y entonces abrió la puerta. No podía. Estaba cerrada. Dio puñetazos a la puerta.

─¡OYE, EGBERT, ABRE ESTA FRUTA PUERTA!

─¡No! ¡No quiero!

─¡PUES LA ECHARÉ ABAJO! ¡SOPLARÉ, SOPLARÉ Y NADA QUERADÁ!

Entonces cogió aire y sopló fuerte. Karkat echó abajo la puerta.

─Noooo, has venido a violarme.

─No, pedazo de burro, he venido a consolarte.

Y entonces le abrazó.

─Es duro ser acosado así. Lo sé.

─No me digas que me entiendes.

─Te entiendo perfectamente, John humano Egbert.

Y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Podía notarse el rojo de sus mejillas de mono sonrosado y el brillo kawaii de sus ojos.

─Karkat.

Y entonces, las serpientes gordas de la boca se enredaron como enredaderas, como nudos marineros hechos por un maldito novato, que se iban desenredando una y otra vez, intercambiando aguas como si no hubiera otras en el sur de África. Los brazos iban como ascensores pristinos, agarrando todo lo que podía, desde los huesos del hombro, las nucas y sus cabezaduras hasta el par de blandas y dulces naranjas traseras tan codiciadas por humanos y alienígenas. La piel de algodón que cubría su blanda carne se iba pelando como si de un plátano maduro se tratase, dejándose mostrar los montes rosa-grisáceos de ambos. John estaba agarrado a la pared, haciéndose el jorobado muy jorobado y lo miraba implorando piedad ante ese salvajismo.

─Oye... Karkat... ¿esto no va a doler?

─Shhhhh... no pienses en el dolor. Solo disfruta del momento.

Y entonces, la nave espacial de Karkat entró por las oscuras cuevas ocultas de los pomelos del Niagra, provocando que los dinosaurios gritaran y los corredores de maratón jadearan de lo cansado y abusiva que era esa carrera por los mojones del Camino de Santiago a Nueva Zelanda. El misil de las tropas Jhónicas estaba preparándose para lanzar fuegos artificiales de fantasmas mocosos y unirse a esos manchones amarillos de la pared para constatar de que John y Karkat estuvieron ahí haciendo cosas indecentes en un lenguaje secreto. Después de unos terremotos corporales, finalmente se acabaron las fiestas del cuatro de julio, con el grito de los dos asintiendo a cosas que no existían. Todo que fuera recóndito en ese momento quedó inundado de pegotes. Y entonces, John dijo:

─Madre mía. No sabía que ser homo fuera así de...

─¿Deee...?

─Rico.

─Ejejejejeje, ¿quieres repetir?

─Eeeeh... frena un poco, ¿no?

─No.

Y se volvió a repetir la cosa, hasta que hubieron testigos.

─Oh, joder John, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Dave entró. Y Dirk le dijo.

─Dejémoslos... que hagan lo suyo. Nosotros haremos lo nuestro detrás suyo.

─¿¡QUÉ!?─ Exclamó John.

─Oh, por el amor de... ¡cójanse otro lavabo!

Y no. No se cogieron otro lavabo y se pelaron e hicieron lo mismo entre los dos. Luego vino Nepeta.

─¿S-sempaiii?

─Oh, no, tú no, te dije que te quedaras.

─¡Pero es que tardabas demasiado, baka! Igual... por favor, hazme el-

Y entonces se hizo la mayor guarrada que uno puede hacer en un fanfic de +13. Ahora voy a tener que cambiarle el rating. Malditos [?].


End file.
